Symptom scores, gastric emptying studies and gastrointestinal motility studies will be performed in 20 patients with gastroparesis before and after 6 weeks of treatment with oral erythromycin 250 mg QID or placebo QID. It will be determined if erythromycin improves symptoms, gastric emptying, and motility parameters long-term and if tachyphylaxis occurs.